Armegeddon
by reaper987
Summary: A legendary dark ninja has awakened from the shadows with a power that has not been witnessed for nearly a millennium, allies will become traitors, and traitors will become allies, and the world of the ninja will be covered in darkness..armegedon is near
1. Chapter 1

ARMAGEDDON

A legendary dark ninja has awakened from the shadows with a power that has not been witnessed for nearly a millennium, allies will become traitors, and traitors will become allies, the line between good and evil will be blurred, and all in the world of the ninja will be covered in darkness

An old man entered a large room. He wore large white robes, with a red hood, and the village hidden in leaf symbol on his back. In his arms, he carried a small child

wrapped in white blackest. His expression was grim, as he placed the small child on top of his desk. The boy, had blond hair, and on his stomach, he held a seal,

small sparks of red chakra near the edges of the seal and it glistened on his stomach as if it was branded into his very skin. The old man placed one finger on the

boy's seal and traced it. Behind him, the door opened and another man entered the room. He wore standard anbu ninja gear, his large silverfish hair; his crimson left

eye stared around the room, finally resting on small crying child. He approached the old mans side, and stared at the boy. The seal, turned from bright red, to black,

and slowly began to sink into his skin.

"It's as I feared" The old man whispered, the seal now gone.

"I don't understand hokage-sama" the silvered haired man said as he brushed the child hair with his fingers.

"Didn't Sensei destroy the kyuubi?"

The hokage lifted the child from his desk, where he had fallen asleep, and placed him in a near by crib.

"The Fourth, sealed kyuubi his own child"

A look of confusion remained on the anbu members face as he stared at the hokage.

"The fourth Jutsu was designed to destroy kyuubi, and I thought that what the Fourth planned to do."

Suddenly, a look of compression dawned on the anbu member face, and the hokage continued with his explanation,

"But at the last second he modified it to imprison the kyuubi's chakra instead of vanquishing it and the question is….. Why?"

"Perhaps, sensei, felt his son would need kyuubi power?"

The hokage walked away from his comrade and entered his balcony as he stared into the sky.

"But like you said Kakashi, the question is………..why??


	2. Uzumaki Childhood

Uzumaki Childhood.

The village hidden in leaves spent several months reclaiming their former strenght. The assault by kyuubi tore down a

large part of the village and several dozen of ninjas were slauthered like animals at kyuubi power. LIve stock were killed,

houses were smashed, and streets were ripped apart. The villagers spent nearly an entire year to fix the damage. The few

ninja left had to take nearly double their normal assignments to replesish the villages gold. It

was a few stressing months of work, but things were finally getting back to normal...or as normal as things could be. For the

village, could fix and replace many things, but the one thing they couldnt replace.. was the life of the 4th hokage. The fourth

hokage was the life and soul of the village. He gave his life to bring the dreaded kyuubi down. Hundreds of villagers and ninja

witnessed his sacrificed but very few saw the fate of kyuubi. The 4th, wielding the power of the death god himself sealed the

demon king into a small child, the sealed blazed on the childs skin. This worked in favor of the present day hokage, the 3rd,

who took over the 4th spot. He, along with nearly half of dozen others witness the sealing of kyuubi, and the 3rd placed the

death penalty on anyone who would repeat the event. Sarutobi was determined to give the child a normal life, and so far his

plan seemed to be succesful, for nearly the entire village believed the grand demon kyuubi to be dead.

Despite all of this, something deeply troubled the 3rd hokage. The seal placed on the small child, was something that was

inexplicable. Sarutobi, being a master at sealing jutsu, could not understand the seals structures. The few things he did

understnad, the seal, was burned into a skin by a supernatural chakra, something more demonic than kyuubi own power. The

seal hindered the kyuubi soul and will, protecting the child from his influencess. However, the seal was designef for the child

to draw on kyuubi power something completely unheard off. There were also other inscriptions into the sealing, but Sarutobi could not decipher them and decided to leave this part of the sealing alone. Sarutobi spent several years watching the child, Uzumaki Naruto,

but to his suprise, the boy did not show any hints of sheltering a demon, until his 5th birthday.Ever since Naruto could

speak, he had always wanted to become a master ninja. On his 5th birthday, Naruto attended a private party with only

Sarutobi. The 3rd hokage presented the small child with his very own kunai, it was a disting model, extra sharp to pierce its object, Naruto placed the kunai in his hand, and his

fingers caress the blade sharps edges, and then tossed the kunai across the room to an apple on a table. To the 3rd great

suprise, the kunai pierced the apple right down to the core. Sarutobi chuckled, as Naruto walked across the room and

removed the kunai with his hands, a look of joy at his own markmenship skills. Then suddenly, the room they were in

exploded from the side, as a large fire jutsu nearly brougth down the whole building. Sarutobi quickly reacted and grabbed the

child and jumped out of the blast at the last second. Both the boy and the child turned to face their attacker, who's entire

body was covered in black and wore a black panther anbu mask. Before the 3rd could react, the attacker formed rapid hand

seals and blasted a second fire jutsu, this time, at the small child. The flames devoured the small child until nothing was left.

The 3rd in anger retaliated with his own fire jutsu, one nearly 100 times stronger than the assalaint, and the attacker burned

to ashes. The 3rd ran toward where Naruto was engulfed and quickly formed hand seals, and blasted the area with a water

jutsu. Once the flames dispatched, to his shock he found Naruto standing, fear all over his face, as he held both hands in

front of his face to shield him from the flames. Surrounding him, a red aura stood, and the fiery flames could not penetrate. It

seemed as the kyuubi power seemed to protect Naruto from injury, something Sarutobi hoped, would come to the child

advantage in the near future.The assasin, as it turned out, was a deranged ninja from the hiddent rain village, who's family was

slauthered in the great ninja war, and sought retribution on the 3rd hokage.

Enrolling at the ninja academy was fast approaching, and when time came for Naruto to enroll, the 3rd refused,

stating Naruto was better of on his own than particapting in the academy. .

Naruto spent the next few years studying older and more experience ninjas, micking their stances, even at one point,

training under Kakashi and the legedary Jiraiya however, and honing his own reflexes. The 3rd hokage would come

time to time and give Naruto

a new training exercise to help advances his skills. The most difficult of them all, was the chakra control exercise,

where Naruto, at the age of 7, had to clim a tree without

just his feet. It was during this time, that the third instructed Naruto, but could not over watch his training, as the

Uchiha Massacre kept him completely occupied.Taking several weeks, a few broken bones, a bruised shoulder, and

sprained ankle, Naruto mastered the exersise and processed to water walking. For this

exersise, the 3rd was present himself, and demostrated the water walking on hot springs. Naruto, overcited,

attempted to mimic to the feit, but to his grand disappointed,

stuck one foot in and sank immediatly. With time however, Naruto mastered this skill as well. Time began to fly as if someone sped up time, and the people of Naruto's age

were fast approaching graduation exams. Despite not having enrolled in the academy, Naruto still needed to take the graduating exams if he wished to become a ninja. So

it was as this, Naruot procedded walking from his home toward the academy, a feeling of fear gripping his insides.Despite learning much under the tutilage of the 3rd

hokage, he still felt inferior to the academy students. Unbeknowns to Naruto, the instructor Iruka, had already foretold his studens of Naruto arrival to the academy to joined

the students, and each person eargerly awaited his arrible. Once Naruto arrived he took a seat at the far back of the

room, wishing to remain alone. Every single pair of

eyes gawked at him as he sat down, but Naruto watched on regardless of his peers attention. Iruka, knowing some history of Naruto procedded to begin the test.

"Now that our final particapator as arrived, the exams will now commence" He walked to each indiviual and placed a sheet of

paper with several questions in front of everyone.

Naruto took his test, and to his surpise, all the things on the test, were things he learned, several years ago, and by the time the test finished, he placed his test face

down, the fear no longer holding him in its grip, and confidence fulling his desires. After nearly an hour of test time, everyone placed their papers in front of Iruka desk, and

Iruka stood up, stacked them in a nice pile and adressed the class.

"Now that the written portion of the test is over, we will now beging the pratical" Fear, once again shook Naruto.

"Everyone please follow me" he commanded, and he left the class, and walked toward the outside, Naruto, last in line.

He continued to walk and stopped about 20 feet from a circular stripped target.

"You will each grab a kunai and proceed to hit the target as close as you can to the center. We will grade you on your accuracy, now go" One by one, Naruto peers

launched the kunai, many of them hitting the out side to mid side of the target.

Only Sasuke Uchiha, managed the hit the bull eye center, a smirk masking his face. Naruto, then walked up the front of his class, as his peers began to whisper and

mutter doubts of his skills. Iruka offered Naruto a kunai as he approached, but Naruto waved a hand of dismissal, and withrew his own kunai, one given by the 3rd himself.

Naruto then launched the kunai to the target, and to everyone shock, including the instructor Iruka, the kunai pierced the bull eye of the target and kept goin goin through,

hitting a second target placed behind it in the bull eye. The feat, wiped the smirk from Sasuke face, as he stared at Naruto in jealousy. Naruto walked over and pulled out

his kunai from the target and walked toward Iruka

"Do i pass?" he asked, a smirk on his face

...

I dont like how this Chapter turned out

and i might end up rewrite portions of this story

i wish to apolize

but i wrote this on word pad

and the program does not have spell check

im sorry so i tried to spell check my own words

This story is not an evil Naruto, or a Super Naruto

Naruto is different than the tv one, which i think the TV is is a complete idiot

He is not a prodigy like many others, but he is extremely skilled for his age

To the person who guessed the dark ninja is Naruto

you were off

sorry

The dark ninja will not make an appereance until the chunnin exam and once he does, the realm of the ninja will fall to darkness... literally

and i promise

you i cant wait till i get to write it, i sooooo many ideas and fights goin in my head

this story will center on the DArk Ninja and his god like powers

Next Chapter The Demon Hidden In The Mist

Naruto meets with his new team and begins to adjust to a life with teammates

Will Naruto become a greater ninja, or will his allies only hinder his skill?


End file.
